Malfoy's Deserve the Best
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Malfoy has it in his mind that he deserves the best. But Harry is no ones's sex toy. And he is not happy about being Malfoy's sex toy, or is he? HxD!Veela!Draco [Sequel has been posted]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Malfoy's Deserve the Best

**Written By**: BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Slash! Horrid adult language! Cover your ears young ones! Adult situations. In other words mild sex, it's more like fooling around!

**Summary: **Malfoy has it in his mind that he deserves the best. But Harry is no ones sex toy. He is not happy about being Malfoy's sex toy, or is he? Draco/Harry! Slash!

**Malfoy's Deserve the Best**

"Come over here, Potter," It was clearly an order, nothing more, nothing less. So young Mister Potter complied for the veela, for his mate.

"Damn, Malfoy, I hate you so much your such a bastard. I wish you would drop dead here and now," Harry said as he walked over to the very clearly aroused veela. He straddled _his _blonde, and shoved his hand in the magical creatures soft blonde hair. With his other hand he caressed his mate's soft cheek.

"Oh, believe me I hate you too Potter, but I can't help the fact that we were destined to be. You were meant for me," he grinned evilly at the man.

"Oh a poet, and I bet you didn't even know it! And for the record never smile again, it makes you look creepy," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco only smirked.

"I hate to disappoint but I didn't mean to rhyme. I was only speaking from my black little heart," and when he said this he put his hand over his heart. The two seemed to have lost all coldness toward each other, and had a sort of affection for one anther, even if was reluctant affection.

"I'm sure," Harry said dryly.

"Bitter?" Draco drawled.

"You know it. I am to spend the rest of my miserable life with you."

"Don't feel so bad, most of it will be sex."

"Oh, God knows I feel loads better. It's not fair! I can't resist you, how do I know I really want to have sex with you?"

"You can try to resist me."

"No I can't. When you called me over earlier I wanted to tell you to shove off! But my damn body started moving to you! I tried to stop but I couldn't!"

"Do you find me attractive? An answer honestly, now. I might have a solution to your problem."

"Yes, I suppose. But how do I know I am not under your lusty-veela spell thingy! I am so damned confused!" Harry dropped his head into his hands, and stuck his bottom lip out pouting. He had a helpless lost look on his face, that Draco found irresistible.

"Did you find me undeniably sexy before I came into my inheritance a few weeks ago?" Draco smirked lightly knowing what Harry would say.

"NO!" Draco was right.

"You're lying," Draco said confidently, still as calm as ever.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell when your lying."

"How?" The raven haired teen asked cautiously.

"Your left eye twitches," the veela said simply.

"Does not!" Harry's eye twitched, and he knew it.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, and brought him in for a kiss.

"Then, we'll just have to live with the fact that you love me purely because of my 'lusty-veela spell thingy'."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I can if I want to."

"And why's that?"

"Because I am a Malfoy, and we deserve the best, and your it. So I can do what ever the bloody hell I want."

"So," Harry said with his last ounce of rebellion. With Draco's erection pressed against his thy he was getting weaker, and his pants tighter.

"So, deal with it."

He pulled Harry's face toward him and starting to kiss him again. Once he got past the barrier of what was Harry's teeth, his tongue began to explore his mate's mouth. Soon Harry responded with his soft tongue. They battled for dominance, and Draco wasn't giving up so Harry eventually let Draco take over.

Draco stood up holding Harry, while Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them over to the bed. Both of the veela's mate's hands were in his hair, messing it up, while his tongue ravished the veela's mouth.

They both dropped to the bed, they pulled apart for air. They were both panting like dogs.

"Malfoy..." Harry whispered.

"Harry, stop calling me Malfoy, or else."

"Or else what?" Harry asked while grinding his hips into Draco. And in response the blonde groaned.

"Or else, I will leave this room here and now, and leave you to deal with yourself, and your problem."

"No you won't, you seem to be in the same situation as me," Harry pointed in the direction of Draco's 'problem.'

Draco just smirked and said, "I'll just go and find Zambini. He was my little sex toy a while back. I have no problem going back for a visit," Harry's face fell and he looked hurt, but the look disappeared almost instantly, it was soon replaced by a somber contemplating kind of look.

"Then I suppose I will go look for Ron. I haven't had sex with him since last year after graduation night. I kinda miss the goof. He has a really big-" but Harry didn't get to finish the sentence because Draco, pulled him back down and kissed the living hell out of him.

"No way in hell I will let you go to Weasley. Actually I forbid you to ever see him again."

"Possessive aren't we? Well it doesn't matter because I will do whatever the bloody hell I want."

"And why's that?"

"Because," Harry put his left hand in front of Draco's face, showing off his ring, " I am a Malfoy, we deserve the best. And I can do whatever the bloody hell I want."

"Oh, well in that case..." He flipped their positions so that Harry was on the bottom, he then pulled Harry's shirt off and his hands began to run over his chest. He licked then bit one of Harry's nipples.

"Mister Malfoy you taste so good," Draco mumbled against his chest.

"As do you, you ponce."

"You wouldn't ever go back to Weasley would you, love?"

"No. And I never had sex with him you know."

"Good. Wait, does that mean your a virgin?"

"Yes," Harry blushed slightly from under the veela.

"That's all the better for me, I don't like sloppy seconds."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You wouldn't go back to Zambini would you?"

"No, I was just kidding, about him. He is getting married to Pansy."

"You bastard, that really hurt my feelings!"

"Then I'll just have to make it up to you won't I?"

"Yes," replied Harry with a smirk.

"You are becoming too Slytherin, you know?"

"I know. Now kiss me."

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do."

"Darling we already said our vows today. Have you forgotten so soon?" Draco said in an innocent and sickly mischievous voice.

"Your such a little shit, Malfoy," Said Harry.

"And your too easy, Malfoy," replied Draco.

"That just too weird."

"Well get used to it, Malfoy," Harry grinned his Gryffindor grin, and Draco lowered his head to Harry's to kiss him, and when they did it was electric.

_The End!_

_Review if you like, I also don't mind flames. You know the old saying Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me! Kidding, but I really could use some nice ones my family has fallen on some hard times, and a little support, and encouragement might help me feel better! _

_Ps: A sequel is possible if you guys tell me you want one!_

_Laters_


	2. Bloody's Thanx

Hey everybody! I want thank you all so much for your reviews, I loved them. I wish I could respond to them all but that would take a while. So I have instead decided to award you all with the sequel! Just check out my profile for it! I really hope you all like it. And thanks again for all the great reviews!

Laters

BloodyMarry


End file.
